3000 Year Old Pizza?
by Yami Bakura
Summary: Just a strange story from a strange mind. Yugi and the gang return from their school trip to find Kame Game shop strangely redecorated... They decide to turn to their Yami's to find out why.... Yes.... it DOES have something to do with pizza....


**3000 Year Old Pizza?!**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any characters related to it!  
Yu-Gi-Oh! And all related characters are © Kazuki Takahasi

* * *

Jounouchi chewed his pencil as he pondered what to write next. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were on the coach on the way back from their week long school trip and Jounouchi was writing up the work from the day before. He had passed up doing it to play basketball with the other school whilst his classmates were working and had left it screwed up in his bag. Now he was paying for it. He had stopped writing for a while because of mind block (and maybe a bit of travel sickness) and was watching the variety of colours rush past the dusty coach window. He rested his head against the frame of the coach, feeling every bump and vibration as the vehicle drove down the motorway. Although the window was cool and refreshing in the hot coach it didn't help Jounouchi's mind block at all.  
  
Yugi: Hey Jounouchi! How's your write up going?  
  
Yugi peered over the seat in front of Jounouchi.  
  
Yugi: Are you almost done?  
  
Jounouchi glanced down at his scrumpled page. He hadn't even written a line…. Time to bluff…  
  
Jounouchi: Ah, just fine Yugi! Yeah! It's coming on great…. I could write a book here!!  
  
Yugi: Oh good…. Then you won't need our help!  
  
Jounouchi: GWAH!  
  
Yugi grinned at Jounouchi who had swiftly faltered and fallen onto the seat next to him.  
  
Yugi: Jou?  
  
Jounouchi sat up, ignoring his work that had slipped under Yugi's seat, and looked into Yugi's worried eyes. Something was on his mind.  
  
Jounouchi: Huh? What's up Yug?  
  
Yugi: You know that I left Mou Hitori No Boku and the Sennen Puzzle back in Domino?  
  
Jounouchi shot a puzzled look at Yugi. How could leaving Yami back in Domino be worrying   
  
Yugi?  
  
Jounouchi: Yeh? What about it? If you're worried that he's gunna lose the puzzle, you're worrying for no reason Yug! The puzzle's safe with your Yami.  
  
Yugi: I know that Jou…. It's something else…  
  
Jounouchi: Yeah? Well, whatever it is I'm sure you're worrying for nothing!  
  
Jounouchi crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back into the coach seat with a smirk on his face. Yugi turned and sat back down in his seat. It wasn't the puzzle that he was worried about…  
  
Anzu: Hey Yugi! Would you like some lemonade?  
  
Anzu, who was sitting next to Yugi, was holding a couple of cups in one hand and a bottle of lemonade in the other. She motioned for Yugi to take a cup from her with a smile. Yugi accepted the offer and carefully took a cup. He shot a concerned look to Anzu.  
  
Yugi: Ah… Anzu? Are you sure this is a wise idea? I mean…. Cups of lemonade…. On a coach?  
  
Anzu shook her hair from her face and looked at Yugi with a smile.  
  
Anzu: Oh, come on Yugi! This coach trip is so smooth that I could stand on one foot with my arms tied behind my back and not fall over!  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. He didn't quite understand how Anzu standing on one foot was connected to lemonade on a coach… Anzu started to pour the lemonade into the cups whilst Yugi stared out the window, trying to make sense of what Anzu had just said.  
  
Anzu: There… see? No spills at a-  
  
Suddenly the coach made a sharp turn. The jolt of the vehicle caused Yugi's face to smack into the window he was peering out of. THUD! Yugi pushed away from the window in shock and shook his head.  
  
Yugi: Pah! What was that, Anzu? …Anzu?  
  
Yugi turned to face Anzu and burst into laughter. An angry Anzu sat next to Yugi, drenched in lemonade.  
  
Yugi: Ah! Anzu! See? What did I tell you?  
  
Yugi giggled at Anzu's face which had formed a frown, which was more fitted to Haga than herself.  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Anzu!  
  
Yugi pulled his bag up from under the seat in front and rummaged through it before producing a box of travel tissues. He presented the box to Anzu with a smile whilst she tried to wipe up the spill which was starting to drip off the pull down table on the back of the chair in front and onto the floor.  
  
Anzu: Thank you Yugi… You were right…  
  
Yugi grinned cheekily and turned back to the window as the coach drove closer to Domino.

* * *

**A/N:** OI! That was an OK start I guess… O-o; Anyway, I'd be glad to hear any of your views on how I can make this chapter any better! Watch out for the next chapter soon!


End file.
